Remnants
Remnants is the fourth chapter of Journey. Chapter Four: Remnants “Can we take a break please,” Tsuyoshi whined as he slowly dragged himself forward. “Oh come on dude,” Satoru said looking over his shoulder. “It’s only been two days and we’re almost at the next town anyways. It’s just a few miles ahead.” Tsuyoshi groaned, but nonetheless he kept moving forward with the others. Hotaru lead the group with his arms crossed behind his head. “So what is this town like anyway,” He asked? “The town we’re heading to is a popular place for its well-made works of arts,” Izumi beamed. “Maybe if we’re lucky, we might get to meet a famous artist!” Hotaru yawned to show his lack of interest causing him to get a cold look from Izumi. “Anyways…Tsuyoshi if you’re tired we can take a break and have lunch,” she added as she reached into her bag, pulling out sandwiches. Both Tsuyoshi and Satoru looked horrorstruck at the thought of eating more of Izumi’s cooking while Akio’s face paled. On the other hand, Hotaru exclaimed, “That’s a great idea! Let’s dig in.” Satoru collapsed onto the ground like he was about to do a push up with tears silently flowing down his face. “Why must fate be so cruel and we end up with the worst cook in the world,” he complained. “What was that Satoru,” Izumi innocently asked as she handed him a sandwich. “No…nothing,” he quickly answered as he took the sandwich and tentatively bit into it. Tsuyoshi held his sandwich as though it was a live bomb and Akio simply threw his up into the air, and proceeded to slice it into hundreds of tiny pieces. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Izumi both nibbled happily on their lunches. “Does your brother have an iron stomach,” Tsuyoshi whispered to Satoru? “Or does just not have any taste buds?” “My brother doesn’t like to hurt his friend’s feelings so he puts up with eating Izumi’s cooking,” Satoru answered, while scratching away at his throat. Suddenly, Akio stood up and grabbed his sword. “Look alive guys…someone coming.” Hotaru sighed. “No need to be so antsy…it’s just a car.” True enough, a car was heading towards their direction and stopped as it neared them. The driver left the vehicle and approached the group. He was a man looking around his fifties. He had black hair and a grey eye. His left eye was covered by an eye patch and he had a funny looking black moustache. “Hello children,” he pleasantly said. “Are you by chance on your way to Nanos?” “Yes we are old man,” Hotaru answered as Satoru bonked him on the head. “Ow what the hell was that for Satoru,” He growled, clutching the spot where Satoru hit. “You can’t just tell what our plans are to some random stranger.” “Calm down son,” the old man laughed. “I simply asked since I too am heading in that direction and I was going to offer you a ride.” “You mean it,” Tsuyoshi asked with his eyes sparkling. “Let’s take him up on his offer!” Before any of them could respond, Tsuyoshi ran ahead into the man’s car. The old man laughed his merry laugh again. “Well I guess it’s settled.” He turned and headed back to his car. The other four casts warily looks at each other, but with no other choice they followed. “Really you came from that far away,” the old man asked as the group was relaxing in his house. “Oh and it seems that your low on supplies…here take this melon,” he said as he handed Izumi a melon. “Um…thank you sir,” Izumi politely said. “But I have a question. Nanos is a popular place…but why does it look so deserted on the way here.” It was true. As they drove through the town, not many people were out and about on the streets. And the few who were had the same look in their faces…desperation. “It’s a sad thing really,” the old man said as he curled his fingers. “Just to the east is the town of Conker and it’s among the poorest towns in the country. But lately, they seem to have acquired very expensive military items and have attack this town about a month ago.” “That’s terrible,” Satoru said. “But how could a poor town purchase its own military?” “You guess is as good as mine, young man. We continue to live life here despite the hardships that Conker is giving us. I mean its taking all of my efforts as the mayor to keep this place from falling apart.” Hotaru abruptly stood up. “Hey hold on a sec old man…you’re the mayor?” “That’s right. Mayor Bradley at your service,” the old fart said with a bow. “So we can’t just let you go without repaying your kindness sir,” Hotaru said. “Is there anything you need done?” Mayor Bradley scratched his chin. “Well I suppose I could use a few more firewood.” “Okay we can collect some,” Hotaru enthusiastically said as he grabbed Akio’s shirt collar. “Let’s go Akio.” He started to drag Akio away as Akio yelled, “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!” “So what’s really on your mind,” Akio said as the two entered nearby woods at the northern side of Nanos. “I was just thinking about what Mayor Bradley said about that other poor town,” Hotaru said. “I think something might be up if the place all of a sudden was drowning in gold.” “So…you think that an Elementalist might be behind it?” “I think…it might be a Matter Elementalist…like perhaps Izumi’s parents,” Hotaru said with a serious look on his face. Akio stopped moving to face Hotaru. “You seriously think that her parents have been hiding in some run down town for five years? Sorry but I’m not buying it.” “I know it sounds stupid. But it’s worth to take a look at least.” Akio sighed. “Well whatever. I said I would follow you were ever you wanted to go so I don’t have a say in this. But Hotaru is so stupid sometimes.” “Ah it seems you boys are acquainted with Hotaru,” a soft voice rang out from ahead of them. Hotaru and Akio both tensed as a silver haired adult and a brown haired teen emerged from the upcoming trees. “Now if you would be kind and take us to Hotaru…we don’t have time to mess around so be quick about it,” the silver haired one said. “What do you want with me,” Hotaru barked, clenching his fists in anger. The other one laughed. “Stupid kid! We don’t have any interest in you…just your young lady friend Hotaru.” “WHAT DID YOU CALL ME,” Hotaru yelled as he summoned a fireball in his hands. He then launched it at the pair. The fireball collided with them, surrounding them in dark smoke. As the smoke cleared, both men looked unharmed and bemused. “Wow we certainly have a hothead here,” the younger one sneered. “Too bad I have no interest in you.” “Lust you need to remember our orders,” the other one barked. He turned back to Hotaru and Akio. “Look just tell us where Hotaru is and we will be on our way.” Akio then pointed at Hotaru. “He’s right here.” “…What? You mean Hotaru is a dude?” The one called Lust had his face in a mixture of anger and heartbrokenness. He collapsed as tears rolled down his face. “I came all this way with Diligence expecting to find an attractive girl…and all I get is some hotheaded brat!” “YES I’M A DUDE AND NO I’M NOT A HOTHEAD,” Hotaru roared as he raced forward with his hands ablaze. Lust looked up and grinned. Their fists made contact and Hotaru looked nervous as his fist didn’t collide with skin, but rather a frozen hand. “Nice try…but you’ll have to do better than that to beat me,” Lust mocked. The other one, Diligence then kicked Hotaru in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Grunting in pain, Hotaru got back to his feet. “Who…who the hell are you?” “My name is Diligence…and this unfortunate soul is Lust. We are two members of The Remnants and all we ask is for you to come with us and answer a few questions.” “I think…that I should listen to my brother’s advice and not talk to strangers,” Hotaru said as straightened himself and set both arms ablaze. “Hey Akio you ready to kick some butt,” Hotaru asked as he ran forward? Akio drew his sword and muttered, “I’ve been itching for blood all day.” Together they ran forward at the pair of Remnants. Diligence sighed as Lust’s arms froze solid. “Looks like we will have to be efficient and get this over with fast Lust,” Diligence said. “Ah you’re no fun Dil,” Lust said, licking his lips. “I’m going to enjoy tearing these boys to shreds!” Trivia TBA Category:Chapters